


Band Crush

by ilovebenandmal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebenandmal/pseuds/ilovebenandmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school versions of 5SOS and them falling in love with Gabrielle, Anastacia, Selena, and Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Calum's POV:

I watch as a beautiful girl with dark black hair passes me in the hallway. Her skin is pale yet she has deep brown eyes and she looks as if she has low self esteem, keeping her vision at the floor and her large rimmed glasses on her eyes to the best of her ability. "Eyes off mate.", Luke says with a wink. "No way man, she's mine.", I smirk. 

 

Luke's POV:

I watch as Calum stares at one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school and can't help but say something. "Eyes off mate.", I tease with a wink. "No way man, she's mine.", Calum smirks. 


	2. Falling for you

Ashton's POV:

I practically stare at a girl who is one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever seen. She doesn't even notice me. Who does that?! But she's different… I like her. 

Her tan skin is exposed with her thin black tank top with old, beat up jeans and black combat boots. I feel myself get lost in watching her sashay down the hall… wait did I just say 'sashay'?! Yeah I…. My thoughts get interrupted by Luke dragging my hand and taking me to class. 

 

Luke's POV:

I sigh quietly as I watch a girl, her hair blond, shining in the lights, she looks like an angel. Her white, short dress with a tan belt around the center of the fabric. Her face clear from any acne and no makeup covers her face. I bite my lip a bit as I try to say something but she just turns the corner, walking to her next class.

 

Calum's POV:

I watch as the girl from earlier brushes past me like I'm nothing. Not even saying a word. Not even acknowledging me. I bite my lip. She sees me… or does she? Does she like me? The thoughts are making me go crazy. I then watch as she turns down another hall to her next class.

 

Michael's POV:

The most beautiful girl passes by me and I can't help but stare. She has a confident aura. Her curly, brown hair that she doesn't seem to enjoy. Her pale skin. The look on her face that just says "I don't care what anyone says nor thinks about me". She is different. Her navy blue lace dress flows in the air as she walks down the hallway. My eyes follow her. She isn't even wearing makeup. I think I really like this girl. 

 


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who rejects 5 Seconds of Summer?! You're about to find out.

Calum's POV:

"So I was thinking, you want to go out sometime?", I ask, casually leaning against the wall beside her locker. "No.", she answers simply. "Excuse me?", I look at her confused, thinking I've heard her wrong. "I said No Calum.", she rolls her eyes and slams her locker door shut, leaving me there while she goes to her class.

 

Luke's POV:

"Want to go out?", I ask her as I stand beside her, hoping her answer will be yes. "Nah.", she replies. "Wait what?", I ask, dazed. "I said No Luke.", she laughs and leaves me there, wondering why she said no. 

 

Ashton's POV:

She hums a Demi Lovato song as she walks down the hall. I stop her and take her to the side. "Hey beautiful, want to go out sometime?", I ask. "No Ashton.", she smiles and walks off to her next class. What just happened???

 

Michael's POV:

"Hey gorgeous.", I say. A blush appears on her cheeks and she turns on her heel to face me. "H-Hey.", she smiles nervously. "Want to go out, babe?", I ask. "No Michael.", she can't look at me and gives me a quick smile before walking to class. I stand there dumbfound. 


	4. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Selena, Hannah, Gabrielle, and Anastacia fall for 5SOS?

Selena's POV:

I look at him, suddenly I have feelings for him. Its like he's the only person in the room. Calum is wearing ray bands, a black leather jacket, destructed jeans, and converses. Oh my Bieber. It starts to get hot in the room. My breathing quickens as Calum walks towards me and pins me against the wall, crashing his lips into mine, our lips moving in rhythm. 

 

Hannah's POV:

I watch him walk into the high school. I'm leaning against the wall, watching as I begin to feel as if he is the only person in the room other than I. Luke is wearing a beanie, a tight black shirt, "destroyed" jeans, and converses. My breathing quickens and I back up more against the wall as Luke walks to me and starts kissing me randomly, our lips moving together.

 

Gabrielle's POV:

My heart seems to lodge into my throat, blocking me from saying anything when I suddenly see Ashton checking me out. I bite my lip a bit and release it, continuing to watch Ashton. Ashton suddenly walks towards me and takes my hands in his own. I'm too zoned out to realize what's happening. Ashton then leans closer to me and crashes his lips to mine, our lips moving together. 

 

Anastacia's POV:

I start to busy myself with my iPhone trying to keep myself from getting too focused on him. Michael is checking me out and suddenly walks over to me. My breath catches in my throat and I put my phone away. Michael suddenly pulls me into an unexpected kiss, our lips moving together in rhythm.


	5. Date with 5SOS

Selena's POV:

I quickly slip into high waisted denim shorts and the top half of a black tank top. Calum finally has persuaded me into going on a date with him. I smile as I think of what he has planned. I apply some mascara, BB cream, and red lipstick. I sigh in relief at the way it looks and slip on my Converses. I hear an engine pull up in the driveway and tilt my head confused. Why would there be… There is suddenly a knock at the door and I answer it. "Oh hey Calum.", I greet and hug him. "Hey Selena.", he motions for me to follow him. I shut the door behind me and follow him to a Harley Davidson Motorcycle parked in the driveway. My expression brightens. I've always wanted to ride on one. He helps me fasten the helmet and we both get on. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder, smiling. 

 

Hannah's POV:

I pull on a short, sky blue summer dress and sandals. I then straighten my hair. After I finish, I hear a knock at the door. I answer it to see Luke. He leads me to his truck. I get in and we drive for a long time. Then I see we're going hiking. I mumble something under my breath but let Luke help me out of the truck. After about an hour of hiking… "Ow, I can't walk anymore.", I whine and stop, unable to keep walking. Luke sighs and picks me up, carrying me. I giggle. 

 

Gabrielle's POV:

I push a strand of my hair behind my ear. I sigh nervously. I try to take a straightener through my hair but it doesn't work. I inwardly groan. I hate my hair. I then slip on a black tank top and beat up jeans. I put on the ring my Dad gave me. I then sit down and wait after slipping on Converses. I then all of a sudden hear a knock at the door. I get up from my seat on the couch and answer it to see Ashton. "Hey beautiful.", Ashton smiles and kisses my cheek, causing me to blush. "Hey Ash.", I whisper. Ashton takes my hand and helps me into his car. 


	6. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news that may shock 5sos.

Selena's POV:

"I'm moving.", I state to Calum. His jaw drops,"Isn't there anything I can do to stop this?", he interlocks our hands together. I smile a bit,"There's one thing. If you let me live with you, I won't move". "That can be arranged.", a smile brightens Calum's expression. 

 

Hannah's POV:

"Um Luke.", I say, my legs shaking in nervousness. "Yeah babe?", Luke asks, turning to me. I take his hand in my own and lead him down an unoccupied corridor. I pull up my sleeves and uncover the secrets that make me nervous whenever he's around. Luke leans down and kisses each scar. "W-What are you doing?", I ask, tears filling my eyes. "I'm not giving up on you, Hannah.", Luke smiles at me.

 

Gabrielle's POV:

"Ashton…", I trail off. "Yeah Gabby?", Ashton asks, intertwining our hands together. "I need to talk to you.", I state. Ashton leads me out to the parking lot in the back of the high school. I finally sigh,"Ok. Well I can't go out with you tonight or tomorrow. Please.. Don't be surprised if I don't come to school tomorrow.", I say. "What do you mean? What's going on?", Ashton asks. "My mom has a new boyfriend and they fight all the time. I'm scared when they fight. And I have to babysit tonight. So I probably won't be going out tonight nor tomorrow if I'm absent.", I explain, tears filling my brown eyes. "Its fine, Gabrielle.", Ashton pulls me into a comforting, warm embrace. 

 

Anastacia's POV:

"M-Michael.", my voice breaks. "Yes Ana?", Michael asks. I can't say it. I take Michael's hand in my own and take him to an empty hallway. "I have to tell you something.", I say nervously. "Tell me.", Michael looks worried now. I take a shaky breath,"I'm a-a-anorexic and I-I s-selfharm". I hear him sigh. Michael suddenly pulls me into a comforting embrace. I immediately start to sob into his shoulder. "It's ok, Ana.", Michael whispers.


	7. Beautiful

Anastacia's POV:

I gulp back tears as I replay the day's events in my head. I drag the razor blade across my pale skin and blood pours out. I bite my lip and keep cutting until I've cut up both arms. I pull my sweatshirt sleeves over both arms and a tear threatens to escape my eye. I take a shaky breath and wipe it away before it can leave a sign that I've been crying. Michael must think I'm so weak, stupid, ugly, fat, and psychotic. And it doesn't help at all that him and Gabby have been constantly making me eat. I don't know if I can take it. I look in the mirror. It disgusts me. Curly, frizzy brown hair with blond highlights. I used to think I was so pretty. High school. I used to be a "bright as the sun" girl… until high school. Everyone told me I am ugly, fat, stupid, and psychotic. They didn't know what I was going through. They still don't. There is a sudden pain in my arms, it starts to burn. I just want to leave. If I could only disappear…would Michael or Gabby notice? Probably not. No one else would either. What's the point? What is the point of living if no one cares… 

*FLASHBACK*

It was after school, I was in 7th grade and it was getting close to the talent show. "You won't be able to do it. You won't be able to get up on that stage and sing. Have you forgotten that you're shy?!", my mum crossed her arms. Tears filled my eyes. My lip started to tremble and I ran to my room. I locked the door behind me. I wanted to just disappear. No one cared. 

Then, my parents got a divorce when I was 15. They pushed me out into the streets. I was left to fend for myself. I later found out that my parents died in a car crash. The news should have made me happy but instead it pained me. The depression I'd been diagnosed with , when I was 10 or 11, relapsed. 

*Back to now*

I sob into my hands. I've been depressed. I can't tell anyone about that.

 

Selena's POV:

I continue to sob into my hands. I have just got off the phone with my brother. He told me, our parents are dead. Tears fill my eyes. I stare out the window in Calum's apartment. Thankfully, he is at the studio. Tears start streaming down my face. I did hate them. But they were our parents. Even though they did push Zayn and I out into the streets. My voice breaks as I try to say something, a sob breaking loose from my throat. I begin to cry and my lip trembles. I throw my phone on the couch next to me. I don't even try to wipe away my tears. What's the point? No one cares. I think Calum even knows that I am simply worthless. The fans tell me that he is lying to me saying he "loves" me. It has to be true. 

 

Hannah's POV:

I clutch my phone debating on whether or not to answer it. I finally give in. 

Phone conversation:

Ryan-hey babe

Me-im not your babe

Ryan-what do you mean by that?!

Me-I mean that I don't like you in that way anymore. I have a boyfriend. He actually LOVES ME. SO GOODBYE!

I immediately hang up. My mascara starts to run down my cheeks, tears streaming down my face. I think back to all of the times I took the abuse from Ryan. The hits, excuses, lies, cheating…. 

Gabrielle's POV:

I sigh shakily. I wonder, should I call… No. Ashton is probably busy. I jump when I feel a vibration in my pocket. I slowly catch my breath again and look at my phone, seeing only a new notification from Instagram. 


	8. Ex Boyfriends -> boyfriend? what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was based before Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael became their boyfriends and they were all just friends.

Anastacia's POV:

"Justin.", I object, trying to get him off me as he pushes me against the wall, making me helpless against him. I have decided against my better judgement to go to a party tonight. Now, Justin, my ex-boyfriend, is drunk as well as I am and is probably trying to get me back. "Shhh babe.", there is a smirk on his face. I shrink back and Justin leans in, pinning me against the wall and crashing his lips into mine. My eyes close as our lips move in rhythm. Justin pulls away a bit and I feel his breath on my face. "Hey Ana, babe. Will you be my girlfriend again?", Justin asks, his breath on my face still, making me shiver. "Y-Yes J-Justin.", I stutter. I then feel his lips crash into mine again. 

 

Selena's POV:

I finally sigh and go over to Zayn. "Z?", I ask. "Yeah Sel?", Zayn replies. "Can I please go to a friends' house tonight?", I ask. "Sure.", Zayn answers absentmindedly. I go back to my clothes and pick out a clubbing dress. A smile appears on my face as I look at myself in the mirror, me wearing a skin tight, gold sequined, and white, v neck dress. I put on women's bow sandals. I then slip out the window and go to the IMILA night club. I walk over to the bar, once there, and order a drink. I drink it down and give back the glass. Then my favorite song "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez comes on. I smile and start singing along to it when I feel arms wrapped around my waist. "Babe, what are you doing here alone?", My ex-boyfriend, Cody, slurs. My eyes widen as Cody pushes me against a wall and crashes his lips against mine, forcefully. Cody finally pulls away,"Selena, babe, will you be my girlfriend again?" "Sure.", I reply. Cody then crashes his lips into mine again.

 

Hannah's POV:

I look around my surroundings. The dark and unusually completely black sky, since it has been raining the whole day until now the clouds are covering the Moon. I sigh and start to walk down the sidewalk to home. I trip and fall in a puddle. I groan when I hear a voice that is all too familiar,"Need some help, babe?" "Uhh.. sure.", I reply nervously. He holds his hand out to me and I take it thankfully. After a few minutes of walking, I feel arms wrap around my waist tight and being pulled close to my ex-boyfriend, Keith. I feel his breath on my face, making me shiver. Keith crashes his lips into mine. When he finally pulls away,"Will you be my girlfriend again, Hannah?" I nod slowly,"Sure."

 

Gabrielle's POV:

I look around for my friend, who had promised to be at the park. I sigh, he didn't even show. Tears start to spill from my eyes as I sit down on the bench. I feel someone take my hand, his voice giving who he is away,"Rejected, huh?" "Y-Yeah.", I stutter and gulp, tears flooding my vision now. "Shhh.", my ex-boyfriend, Nick, says and crashes his lips against mine. Once he finally pulls away,"Gabrielle, I'm truly sorry, will you be my girlfriend again?" "Sure, Nick.", a small smile appears on my face. 


	9. Abusive Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastacia/Justin Bieber and Anastacia/Michael Clifford

Anastacia's POV:

I look over at Justin, completely asleep. I gently unwrap his arms from my skinny waist and get up. I get dressed in a 'where words fail, music speaks' tank top, high waisted denim ripped shorts, and blue tie-dyed toms. I then quickly slip out of the house and walk down the sidewalk. 

I finally arrive at the far end of town. Michael waits for me. I run to him. "Mikey.", I start to cry. Tears stream down my cheeks. "Hey. Don't cry, beautiful.", Michael pulls me into a comforting embrace, lifting me up to his level. I sob into his shoulder. After my sobbing has subsided, I breathe shakily,"Mikey, I'm scared.", I state. "Why?", he asks. "Because my boyfriend has threatened to hurt me. And this is my fourth time sneaking out to see you.", I explain. "Don't be afraid of him. How about you stay with me? or I can go with you?", Michael suggests. "Please go with me, Mikey.", I plead, tears threatening to spill from my deep, brown eyes at any second. "Ok I will.", Michael intertwines our hands together and we walk down the sidewalk to Justin's house.

Once there, I look at him, should I? There are tears in my eyes. He quietly nods. We walk inside together. I click the door shut behind us. My eyes widen when I see Justin sitting on the couch. He walks over to Michael and I,"Who are you?" "I'm Michael, one of Ana's friends.", Michael states. Justin tugs on my hand and pulls me away from Michael. I cry out and Justin sets me down on the couch, whispering in my ear,"You move and I will hurt you." Justin walks over to Michael and punches him in the face. "NO DON'T! PLEASE STOP! MIKEY!", I scream from my place on the couch. "Its ok, Ana.", Michael whispers before his eyes shut, him going unconscious. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU MONSTER!", Tears fill my eyes and I slap Justin. I then lean down to Michael, trying to start CPR, when I am yanked away. "What did I tell you?", Justin growls. I then feel a razor blade at my throat,"If you even try to save him I will make sure you die with him.", Justin states. I stare at him, fear evident in my eyes. A deep chuckle emits from Justin's throat. I whimper and look at him, what happened to my once caring and loving boyfriend? 

Justin pulls me with him back over to the couch and starts cutting my wrists with the blade. I yelp, the pain getting stronger with each slice,"P-Please J-Juju, I-I'm s-sorry." Justin looks at me and down at my wrists,"Ana, you should not have snuck out in the first place. And then brought your little "boyfriend" home." Justin then starts on my other wrist. "I'll do whatever you want and I will never sneak out again, complain or resist I swear if you let me save him. Please Juju?", I plead. "Fine.", Justin answers and pushes me onto the floor. I yelp again and crawl weakly over to Michael, starting CPR again.

After a few minutes, Michael wakes up,"A-Ana? I-Is that you?" "Yeah its me.", I smile weakly. Michael looks down at my wrists and up at me in sorrow,"Why?" "J-Justin. I agreed that I'll do whatever he wants and not sneak out again, complain or resist if he let me save you.", I explain. "Why would you do that?!", Michael's eyes fill with tears. I sigh,"I don't want you to die, Mikey. You're my best friend." "Can't we just get out of here?", he asks. I shake my head, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Michael then hugs me, calming me down. 

Instantly, Justin rips me out of his arms and pulls me back over to the couch. He continues to cut my arms up. Justin then lifts my shirt and seems to carve letters into my stomach with the blade. After he is done, I look down at my stomach, 'Justin' is carved into it. Tears pour out of my eyes. 

There isn't a sign of Justin anywhere. Michael drags me out of Justin's house, taking me far away from my now ex-boyfriend.

 

 

 


	10. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear of Ana, Sel, Hannah, and Gabby.

Anastacia's POV:

I whimper and jump when I hear thunder outside the bedroom window. It flashes across the dark, grey sky and ends with a boom. "M-Mikey.", I whimper. "Yeah babe?", he yawns and turns to me. "I-I'm scared.", I stutter. Michael pulls me closer to him with a warm smile, wrapping his strong arms around my thin waist,"As long as I'm here, there's no reason to be scared." "Sing to me, please?", I ask. I hear him chuckle then start singing "She looks so perfect" by 5SOS, the band he is in.

Selena's POV:

"Babe?", Calum calls, looking for me. My breathing increases. I quickly turn off the lights and not even bother to lock the bathroom door. I finally decide I have to… I toss the pills into my mouth and lazily look around for water when Calum bursts in. "SELENA!", Calum yells. I spit the pills onto the counter, not on purpose. "Ahhh what?!", I ask. "ARE THOSE IP?!", Calum scolds. "NO!", I scream and shrink to the floor. He brings his foot to my throat to kill me and….

"CALUM!", I scream, waking up and looking around. "I'm right here, babe.", Calum soothingly rubs my back and pulls me into an embrace. I start to sob into his shoulder. "Shhh whats wrong, angel?", Calum asks. "N-Nightmare.", I state through sobs. "Its ok it was just a dream and I'll always be here for you.", Calum then wraps his arms around my waist and starts singing "Be Alright" by Justin Bieber.

 

Hannah's POV:

"Ashton?", I ask. "Yeah babe?", Ashton smirks as he pins me against the wall. "You know Luke is my boyfriend, right?", I ask, unsure of what to do about this. "Yeah and…?", Ashton asks and brings his face closer to mine and I feel his breath on my face, causing me to shrink back against the wall and shiver. "Th-This is s-so wr-wrong, Ashton.", I state. "YOURE DANG RIGHT ITS WRONG!", Luke's voice booms as he enters the room. My eyes widen and Ashton just brings me closer to him. "So?! Maybe YOUR girlfriend likes ME!", Ashton protests. "NO I DONT!", I argue. My eyes plead for Luke to just take me away. "If thats what you want Hannah… I'll-", Luke starts. "NO! LUKE! I ONLY LOVE YOU!", I cut him off. He looks unconvinced,"Call me when you have your whole cheating phase under control, Hannah." Luke starts to walk out when I catch him by his leg and hold on for life. That's when everyone jumps out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!", Luke exclaims with a laugh, pulling me into his arms and holding me. "YOU SCARED ME!", I hit him in the arm. Luke chuckles and kisses my forehead.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ana's POV:

I slide down the wall. Tears streaming down my face. Justin walks to me, grabbing my collar roughly and pulling me off the ground, so that we are face to face. "You thought you could just run away, Anastacia?!", he growls into my ear. "NO! PLEASE! MICHAEL!", I scream. "No use, princess, Michael doesn't care about you anymore.", I turn to see Michael with another girl, GABBY, my best friend! Another tear slips down my cheek. "NO!", I can't believe this is happening. "I HATE YOU!", I spit in his face. Justin then pins me against the wall and leans close enough that I can feel his hot breath on my face, making me shiver,"Remember the little promise you made?"

"MICHAEL! CALUM! LUKE! ASHTONNN!!!", I scream. I would usually laugh when Ashton comes racing towards me but this isn't the time. Justin's razor blade is placed next to my throat,"You better shut up.", he warns. "YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!", Ashton warns. "YOURS?!", Justin asks, clear confusion evident in his brown eyes. "Yeah MINE!", Ashton hisses. Justin drops me to the floor and runs off. I whimper when I hit the floor, my body starting to tremble. "You ok, Ana?", Ashton carefully picks me up. "Now that you're here.", I smile weakly. "Very funny. We better take you home.", A bit of blue sparks in my eyes. "W-What about gabby?", I ask. He holds my arm tightly, probably leaving a bruise, causing me to yelp. "I don't care about her. I care about you, babe.", Ashton carries me out to his car and he drives me home.


End file.
